mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Hooves
Tabitha St. Germain (English, S1E16, as a Pegasus)Tweet from St. Germain Yoshiyuki Shimozuma (Japanese, S1E12) Ryou Kuratomi (Japanese, S1E16, as a Pegasus) Leszek Zduń (Polish) Arturo Cataño (Latin American Spanish)}} Dr. Hooves, also known as Dr. Whooves or Time Turner, is a background Earth pony with an hourglass cutie mark. The character was given the name Doctor Whooves by fans (as a reference to the sci-fi drama Doctor Who, created by the BBC), which was adopted by the show's crew, and only later was the character explicitly given the name "Time Turner", chosen by Enterplay consultant Wendy E., Archived locally. in Enterplay's 2012 set of trading cards and with different punctuation on a 2012 IDW comic book cover; Gameloft's 2012 mobile game initially also gave him the name "Time Turner", but a 2013 update changed his in-game name to "Dr. Hooves", a name that has also been given to him in Mighty Fine's merchandise following the 2012 rejection of the original name "Doctor Whooves". Hasbro acknowledged the character's popularity in the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster, where he is explicitly posed in a way that his cutie mark is clearly visible. Dr. Hooves shares his design with Meadow Song and Lucky Clover.__TOC__ Depiction in the series .]] Dr. Hooves appears in the background of multiple episodes. His only speaking role as an Earth pony is when he rejects Apple Bloom's offer of buying apples in Call of the Cutie, and gets pressured into buying one in return for getting her to leave him alone. He was placed in the scene by storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti for his colors and design. He makes a somewhat prominent appearance in Green Isn't Your Color, carrying Photo Finish's palanquin in place of Crescent Moon together with Twilight Sky. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, he makes another somewhat prominent appearance where he is in charge of spinning the hourglass that starts the competition between the Flim-Flam Brothers and the Apple family. During this scene he wears a green tie. He was intentionally placed into the scene by the storyboarding supervisor for the episode. Dr. Hooves later appears a few times in Hearts and Hooves Day. He is seen running past Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle while accidentally splashing mud on them during the musical sequence. He reappears in Apple Bloom's imagination while running around in a panic, as well as in three village shots, once standing next to an unknown stallion and twice standing next to Derpy on the bridge. He also appears in It's About Time, laughing at Twilight Sparkle's idea of time travel. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, he is seen cornered in an alley with Golden Harvest and "Tornado Bolt", as well as running across the street from a changeling. In One Bad Apple, he is one of the two ponies nearly run down as the Cutie Mark Crusaders chase after Babs Seed using Pinkie Pie's parade float. In this appearance, he wears a polka-dotted bow tie, and is dressed as a pear. He also appears during the song Babs Seed, sitting in a movie theater with "Cloud Kicker". In Flight to the Finish, Dr. Hooves stands next to Rose in one scene. In the beginning of Rarity Takes Manehattan, he is seen with a single suitcase. He also appears in Pinkie Pride, Simple Ways, Filli Vanilli, Twilight Time, and It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, in the latter of which he wears a pair of 3D glasses and is again seen alongside Rose. He later appears in Leap of Faith. Re-use of design and color Dr. Hooves' character design and color scheme is sometimes used for other pony kinds. Crescent Moon, a Pegasus pony sharing his character model with a lighter version of his color scheme, appears in Sonic Rainboom, Green Isn't Your Color, Hearth's Warming Eve, Hearts and Hooves Day, Hurricane Fluttershy, Wonderbolts Academy, and Rainbow Falls, and as an Earth pony in Magical Mystery Cure. Another Pegasus pony sharing his character model, color scheme, and cutie mark is featured in Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow Dash switches numbers with him when she tries to delay her performance in the Best Young Flyer competition. The character is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain as a Pegasus. At the end of the second episode of season one, when Twilight Sparkle talks to Princess Celestia, there are several ponies with Dr. Hooves' color scheme and design in the background. Depiction in comics Dr. Hooves appears in comic book issue #1 on page 3. He is featured on the issue's Detroit comic book stores exclusive Cover RE. On the issue's Lone Star Comics exclusive variant Cover RE, he is featured on the cover of a magazine titled Hoof Beat, showing him with a caption beginning "Time-Turner answers YOUR questio..." and a speech balloon containing the word "spoilers". On the Hot Topic variant of the issue, it features Derpy Hooves and Dr. Hooves in a Doctor Who themed cover, featuring the Doctor's TARDIS, and the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. He is also featured on issue #2's Midtown Comics exclusive Cover RE where the reference to Doctor Who is made more explicit with him wearing a long orange and brown scarf which the fourth incarnation of the Doctor (played by Tom Baker) was famous for wearing. The cover also includes a nod to the Doctor's TARDIS in the shape and color of the street lamp, as well as a pony version of memorable Doctor Who villain, a Weeping Angel. He later appears in issue #8 during the battle with Nightmare Rarity's shadow creatures where he is seen trying to get his sonic screwdriver to work whilst a shadow creature looks at him confused. Also in issues #7 and #8, similar ponies can also be seen standing near him; in issue #7, a pony resembling eleventh Doctor Matt Smith can be seen wearing a fez and bow tie, and in issue #8, there is a pony wearing a scarf with a mane style reminiscent of Tom Baker. In issue #9, Dr. Hooves is seen in the background showing a Fob Watch to Derpy, claiming the watch to be him (Based on the premise of Doctor Who Television Story; 'Human Nature'). Derpy however, questions whether she knows him. Depiction in merchandise A mini-figure toy of Dr. Hooves was leaked in late July 2013. Dr. Hooves appears in the Comic Con 2011 poster along with many other ponies from the cast. Dr. Hooves was first given the trademarked name Time Turner on the My Little Pony trading cards unveiled in BronyCon 2012. He appears on a card together with Mayor Mare, and his description bills him as her official town timekeeper, "the pony responsible for keeping Ponyville's clocks in sync, setting the hourglass for cider competitions, and pretty much all things timey-wimey." The cards were designed specifically with the brony demographic of older fans in mind, and the writer-consultant for the set has said the consultants submitted "at least a dozen direct fandom nods". Following the trading cards' July 2012 retail store release, the character has appeared as Time Turner on an August 2012 Mighty Fine T-shirt. Despite this, he still appears on multiple other Mighty Fine products as "Dr. Hooves" and as "Doctor Whooves". In August 2012, "Doctor Whooves" t-shirts and a "seat belt belt" became available for sale at Hot Topic. In the collectible card game, α #197 UR, a card of Dr. Hooves, states "An owl delivered an ancient scroll to Dr. Hooves one fateful morning. The only legible text left on the parchment was XHRPPAXLFSVZB." In the game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, #12 R, another card of Dr. Hooves, attributes to him and Roseluck the respective quotes "I made it!" and "You're twelve years too late!" Other depictions Dr. Hooves, under the name Time Turner, is one of the My Little Pony companions added to Gaia Online in early July 2013. A description of him on the website reads "An earth pony that takes care of all things timey-wimey." On November 23, 2013, the Hub Network both posted on Facebook and tweeted a picture of Dr. Hooves and Apple Bloom with the comment "Here's to epic days for fandoms everywhere!" and, on Twitter, with the hashtags #DoctorWho50th, #MLPSeason4, and #BestDayEver. This hints towards the Day of the Doctor being on the same day as the season four premiere. My Little Pony mobile game description Time Turner was his initial name in the mobile game, but as of version 1.2.2 his name has been changed to Dr. Hooves. Prior to the first version's release, Dr Whooves was his name in a presentation of the game at My Little Pony Project 2012 New York. Dr. Hooves keeps Ponyville's clocks in sync, sets the hourglass for cider competitions, and takes care of all things timey-wimey. Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos with no prolonged transition for commercial breaks. Quotes :Call of the Cutie ::Apple Bloom: You, sir, care t' buy some apples? ::Dr. Hooves: No thanks. ::Apple Bloom: Why not? ::Dr. Hooves: I have plenty at home. ::Apple Bloom: Are you sure? ::Dr. Hooves: Yes, I'm pretty sure I... ::Apple Bloom: You're pretty sure, but you're not absolutely positively completely super-duper sure, are you? ::Dr. Hooves: Y...ah... If I buy some apples, will you please leave me alone? ::Apple Bloom: Aaal-right! Gallery See also *List of ponies * References de:Dr. Hooves pl:Doctor Hooves ru:Доктор Хувз sv:Time Turner Category:Fan-named characters